Anuncio
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: Kori y Richard tienen un anuncio importante que hacer causando diferentes impresiones a los jóvenes de la torre T. DamiRae, NightStar y un ligero JohnKaty


**ANUNCIO**

Kori y Richard tienen un anuncio importante que hacer causando diferentes impresiones a los jóvenes de la torre T.

.

.

.

.

 **\- ¡¿QUÉ?!-**

Los chicos sorprendidos miraban con asombro la enorme esmeralda que adornada el anillo de compromiso que deslumbraba flamante en el dedo anular de su estimada líder.

De un momento a otro todos se abalanzaron sobre los prometidos y futuros esposos en un mar de buenas vibras y deseos, estaban muy contentos por sus líderes y hermanos mayores porque es así como todos veían a ese par que día y noche cuidaban de ellos.

A excepción de dos personas.

No es que ellos no estuvieran felices por los futuros esposos claro que lo hacían, pero eso de dar brinquitos de alegría no era lo suyo por lo tanto esperarían hasta que todo se calmara un poco para dar sus respectivas felicitaciones.

 _Aunque…_

-No pareces sorprendido

Raven giro hacia Damián que, aunque cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido en sus labios se curvaba una ligera y cínica sonrisa.

\- ¿Quién crees que le ayudo a conseguir la esmeralda?

-Así de que de eso se trataba la ultra secreta misión para la que los necesitaba a ti y a John…

-Alguien tenía que pulirla en forma de diamante

Chasqueo los dientes saliendo al balcón de la torre siendo seguido de cerca por ella.

Ambos contemplaron en silencio el cielo nocturno donde una luna resplandecía imponente sin duda alguna era la noche perfecta para celebrar un compromiso.

-Eres un buen hermano menor

Raven sabía que el silencio de Damian no solo se debía a su personalidad taciturna, algo cruzaba por su mente, algo complejo.

-Es adoptado por si no lo recuerdas

-Si, pero sigue siendo tu hermano mayor y lo ayudaste a conseguir el anillo perfecto para Kori

-Kori ha demostrado ser una buena líder, merecía algo de calidad y Grayson dudo que pudiera dárselo por cuenta propia.

Raven ya no pudo contener una ligera carcajada a lo largo de esos dos años conviviendo él no había cambiado absolutamente nada su actitud de gatito huraño.

-Sigo insistiendo, aunque en general eres un insufrible tienes una amable y generosa alma

Damian irritado giro para encararla, un grave error, ya que no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse ante la imagen de una Raven carcajeando risueña bajo la luz de la luna, la claridad de su piel resaltaba en medio de la noche al igual que sus cautivadores ojos violáceos que de poco a poco se posaron en los suyos, tiempo atrás tenía que mirarla hacia arriba pero ahora que había crecido sus ojos quedaban a la perfecta altura para admirarlos.

-¡Fantástico lugar chicos!

Detrás suyo e interrumpiéndolos, Logan apareció con el resto de los titanes.

Abochornados se separaron a una distancia considerable mientras todos salían reuniéndose con ellos.

-¡Kid Flash salio por las pizzas, Donna y Katy están preparando las decoraciones y ustedes encontraron el lugar perfecto para celebrarlo!

Logan emocionado instalo el equipo de sonido para la irritación de Damian ya que era SU equipo de sonido mientras Dick preparaba la barbacoa apoyado por John y Jaime en tanto Raven se dispuso a felicitar a Kori.

-De verdad les deseo un próspero y feliz matrimonio Kori, los dos se lo merecen.

-Gracias Raven, no sabes cuan Feliz me hacen tus bendiciones

Kori con los brazos abiertos capturo a Raven en un abrazo intenso como solo la misma Kori sabe hacerlo, abrazo que Raven acepto sinceramente Kori era su hermana después de todo ella la acepto sin saber y esperar mucho de ella, ella le dio un refugio y la hizo sentir querida.

Damian desde la distancia las observaba, una parte de su pecho se sintió muy calidad ante la vista, siendo sincero realmente apoyaba ese matrimonio y esperaba que aquellos dos de verdad pudieran ser felices.

-¿No vas a felicitarme?

Grayson llago a su lado posando su vista en las chicas igual que él

-En realidad estaba pensando en darle mi más sincero pesar a Kori, es una desgracia para cualquier mujer tenerte como esposo

-¿De verdad lo crees?

Dick suspiro rodando los ojos ahí venia una de las críticas de Damian Satán Wayne.

-Por donde la mires ella es demasiado para ti, proviene de una raza guerrera alienígena, es al menos 15 cm más alta que tú, tiene super poderes y la fuerza suficiente para lanzarte a dormir al sillón en el momento que hagas una estupidez y además es sexy, y ¿Qué eres tú Grayson?

Dick boquiabierto no encontraba la manera de refutar lo dicho por su diabólico hermano menor porque él tenía toda la maldita razón así que con la cola entre las patas y su ego destruido se dispuso a regresar a la parrilla.

-Aunque para mi eres insuficiente al parecer para ella eres perfecto o algo así, por algo acepto ser la señora Grayson. Siéntete afortunado.

Damián le dio la espalda dejando a un sonriente Dick, su hermanito podía ser bueno cuando se lo proponía.

-Eres un buen hermano menor

Frente a él Raven le miraba sonriente, él solo atino a desviar la mirada no quería quedar atrapado en el encanto de esa bruja nuevamente, no frente a todos.

-Solo dije la verdad

-Pero aun así lo alentaste, seguro tus futuros sobrinos serán afortunados de tenerte como tío

-¡¿tío? ¿sobrinos?!

Raven no pudo evitar reír nuevamente.

-En algún momento esos dos ampliaran su familia

Ambos miraron como Kori cargaba en sus brazos a un avergonzado Dick mientras el resto se acercaba a admirarlos entre risas y aplausos.

-Seré tío.

-Si y serán muy afortunados de tenerte.

Raven le dio una ligera palmada sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Y tú también harás feliz a tu propia familia o eso espero.

Con esas palabras Raven lo dejo atrás, caminando hacia los demás para unirse a la fiesta.

Una familia o ser feliz, son cosas que él no había contemplado es decir si consideraba familia a todos en la mansión Wayne, pero nunca espero que esta se extendería, no de esa manera.

 _¿Él también se casaría?_

 _¿Él tendría esposa, hijos, una familia?_

Todo aquello sonaba tan desconocido e inalcanzable para él.

-¡Hey compañero ven a celebrar con nosotros!

Logan en forma de serpiente llego hasta él y finalmente en forma de koala se aferró a su cabeza de forma risueña.

Camino al centro de la fiesta donde todos lo esperaban, los novios se hacían cariños mientras Jaime y Logan empezaron una competencia de pulsadas, John y Katy actuaban tímidos entre ellos bajo la mirada sospechosa de Wally, Jackson y Donna mientras Maya y Raven conversaban amenamente.

Fue entonces que mirándolos ahí a todos juntos que hizo conciencia en algún momento todos debían dejar la Torre y seguir su camino, todos crecerían y tomarían decisiones y posiblemente en el futuro habría más anuncios como este.

 _¿Él haría un anuncio como este?_

 _¿Con quién lo haría?_

Ambas preguntas aparecieron en su mente aturdiéndolo momentáneamente pero extrañamente sus pensamientos se aclararon de un momento a otro y la figura de Rachel apareció, sonriente como hace unos momentos, cálida y resplandeciente como esa perfecta noche de verano.

.

.

.

 ** _Notas de la autora._**

Hola a todos, les traigo esta pequeña, pero dulce y coqueta historia esperando que sea de su agrado. (Y no haya alterado mucho sus personalidades) siempre cometo errores porque todo lo subo a las prisas así que si no entienden algo una disculpa. :D

Hago algunas aclaraciones, no me gusta hacerlas en la parte superior del texto así que si para entenderlo tienen que releerlo sorry.

-Mezcle los personajes del comic con los de la película. Al menos ha pasado año, año y medio después del evento Terra.

-John= Jonathan S Kent el hijo de Superman

-Katy= amiga de John aparece en Supersons y Superman Rebirth

-Jaime= Bluebetle

-Donna= Donna Troy wondergirl.

-Jackson= Jackson Hyde Aqualad.

-Wally= Wally **odioso** West Kid Flash de cholate (lo odio sorry)

-Maya= Amiga de Damian aka Nobody aparece en Superman Rebirth Supersons y Robin son of Batman.

Espero disfruten mi DamiRae y me dejen un besho Review.

Se despide con un besito de gato.

Astoria W.


End file.
